


robin’s final smash

by TheKittenPuppy



Series: crack fics [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, robin uses his final smash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKittenPuppy/pseuds/TheKittenPuppy
Summary: robin uses his final smash, simple as that





	robin’s final smash

**Author's Note:**

> this is so fucking stupid

“chrom!” robin yells as he presses b on his switch joycon

“on my mark- wait a second why am i right in front of me” chrome says as he stops in his tracks

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“why are we all in midair, robin and me” other chrom says

“chrom do the thing” robin says

 

and so chrom beat himself up

other chrom died because he was at 472%

~~does this count as major character death~~


End file.
